Jūshirō Ukitake/Image Gallery
Ukitake Anime Pics Bleach_Vol._67_Cover.jpg|Ukitake on the cover of Volume 67. Jushiroukitake.png|Jūshirō Ukitake, Captain of the 13th Division. Ukitake in academy.jpg|Ukitake as a student at the Shinō Academy. Ep206UnohanaSurprisesUkitakeKyoraku.png|Retsu Unohana surprises Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. Youngukitake.png|Ukitake recruiting Kaien Shiba over 110 years ago. Ep208UkitakePestersKaien.png|Ukitake pressures a reluctant Kaien to be his lieutenant. Joushiroukitake00.jpg|Ukitake and Shunsui. Ep49KaienMiyakoHurt.png|Miyako Shiba is brought back dead. Ukitake battles Kaien.jpg|Ukitake fights against a possessed Kaien. Ukitake stopping Byakuya.jpg|Ukitake stops Byakuya. Ukitakewithshihōinshield.jpg|Ukitake with the Shihōin Shield. Shunsuiandukitakedestroythesokyoku.jpg|Ukitake and Shunsui use the Shihōin Shield to destroy the Sōkyoku. Shunsui and Ukitake face Yamamoto.jpg|Ukitake and Shunsui vs. Yamamoto. Ukitake; Shikai.jpg|Ukitake releases Sōgyo no Kotowari's Shikai. Ep62UkitakeAsAizenGoes.png|Ukitake questions Aizen. Ep65UkitakeShunsuiTalk.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku discuss Yamamoto's plans. Ep68UkitakeToshiroShunsui.png|Captains investigate Suì-Fēng's data. Episode103UkitakeKyorakuResearch.png|Shunsui reluctantly helps Ukitake search for information. Episode69UkitakeHitsugayaSearching.png|Ukitake and Hitsugaya search record for the Bount. Episode97ShinigamiTalk.png|Discussion about the explosions in Seireitei. Epsiode107InformOthers.png|Hitsugaya provides information. Episoded109UkitakeAdvisesIchigo.png|Ukitake advises Ichigo about the Bount. Ukitake And Hisagi.png|Ukitake talks with Hisagi. Ukitake, Kyōraku & Nanao read computer.png|Ukitake, Shunsui & Nanao read the computer. Ukitake Informs Advance Guard.png|Ukitake addresses Hitsugaya's task force. Ukitake & Kyōraku Confronting Starrk & Lilynette.jpg|Ukitake Ukitake & Lilynette Before Their Battle.jpg|Ukitake and Lilynette before their battle. Ukitake defending.jpg|Ukitake vs. Lilynette. Repel.jpg|Ukitake after deflecting Lilynette's Cero. Ukitake helps out Shunsui.png|Ukitake defends Shunsui. UkitakeImpaledByWonderweiss.jpg|Ukitake being impaled through the chest by Wonderweiss Ukitake After Being Impaled.jpg|Ukitake lies defeated on the ground. Ep310UkitakeHappy.png|Ukitake, happy and relieved. Hitsugaya approached by Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Hitsugaya approaches Ukitake and Kyōraku. Ep317HitsugayaStormsOff.png|Hitsugaya storms off. Ep317UkitakeSuggestsAccident.png|Ukitake suggests an accident in the Dangai. Ep317ByakuyaPresentsEvidence.png|Byakuya presents his findings. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Byakuya presents Dangai item to Yamamoto and Ukitake. Ep321UkitakeMeetsKyoraku.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake meet secretly about their suspicions. Kyoraku meets with Ukitake.png Akon Gives The Dangai Record .png|Akon gives Shunsui and Ukitake the Dangai records. Ukitake Confronts Central 46.png|Ukitake confronts the Central 46. Reigai Shunsui attacks Ukitake.JPG|A Reigai attacks Ukitake Reigais Kyoraku and Ukitake Injure Ukitake.png‎|Two Reigai standing over the real, but injured, Ukitake. KyorakuUkitake.png|Ukitake and Kyoraku ponder what is wrong with Byakuya after his spar with Renji. UkitakeMuramasa.png|Ukitake and Hitsugaya turn to see Muramasa. 231Ukitake_expresses.png|Ukitake expresses disbelief at Muramasa's statement of Yamamoto being sealed away. 234Ukitake_enters.png|Ukitake enters the room. 234Ukitake_states.png|Ukitake states they are having a hard time. 234Ukitake_expresses.png|Ukitake expresses surprise at Unohana revealing she was examined by Mayuri. 237Ichigo_sits.png|Ichigo sits at a table with Ukitake and Shunsui. UkitakeByakuya.png|The Gotei 13 realize the dangerous situation they are in with Muramasa as an enemy. Ep245UkitakeRukia.png|Ukitake with an injured Rukia. UkitakeManifestations.png|Ukitake watches as the Zanpakutō spirits leave their owners. Ep241RukiaInformedOfBetrayal.png|Ukitake informs Rukia of Byakuya's betrayal. Ep238UkitakeKyoraku.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku discuss events. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. Kyoraku and Ukitake come across a platformed area.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake come across a platformed area. Katen Kyokotsu approaches Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Katen Kyōkotsu approaches Kyōraku and Ukitake. Muramasa reveals his true plans.png|Muramasa reveals his true plans. Ryujin Jakka and Shinigami.png|Ukitake, Shunsui & Yamamoto confront Muramasa and Ryūjin Jakka. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Kyōraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene.png|Hyōrinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene. BeastSwordReport.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki report the existence of the Tōjū to Ukitake and Kyōraku. Pu i wp.jpg The Captains observe their progress.png|The Captains observe the task force's progress. Ukitake and Shinigami.jpg|Ukitake, Unohana & Shunsui meet with Ichigo and Renji. Ep168UkitakeWelcomesAmagai.png|Ukitake welcomes Amagai. Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Amagai drinking.png|Ukitake having drinks with Shunsui and Amagai. Ep179YamamotoExplains.png|Yamamoto explains his plan. Ep186Squad13.png|Ukitake enters the Bakkoto Workshop with his officers. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Ep249Trapped.png|Captains are trapped by Ryūjin Jakka. Ep318KyorakuUkitakeDiscuss.png|Kyoraku and Ukitake discuss Ichigo's involvement. Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by enhanced Reigai.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake surrounded by enhanced Reigai. Yamamoto approaches Ukitake.png|Yamamoto reveals his plan to Ukitake. Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake.png|Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake Ep339UkitakeParriesKazeshini.png|Ukitake knocks back Reigai-Hisagi's attack. Ep338UkitakeKyorakuThink.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku discuss their battle. Ep340UkitakeSuiFengBlock.png|Ukitake and Suì-Fēng protect Yoruichi and Byakuya. Ep366UkitakeThankful.png|Ukitake is relieved. Ep366UkitakeDistracted.png|Kyoraku approaches a distracted Ukitake. Ukitake Manga Pics UkitakeBD.jpg|Ukitake's Battle Data Chart. C134 cover Jushiro Ukitake.png|Ukitake on the cover of Chapter 134. CoverChapter335.png|Cover of Chapter 335 showing Ukitake and Kyōraku in non-uniform attire. Ukifraccion.png|Ukitake fends off Lilynette. Ukitakekido.png|Ukitake blocks Lilynette with Kidō. SogyonoKotowari shikai1.jpg|Sōgyo no Kotowari. Sogyo no Kotowari Ability.jpg|Ukitake using Sōgyo no Kotowari's Shikai ability. Ukitake impaled.png|Wonderweiss impales Ukitake. Ch495UkitakeVSSternRitter.png|Ukitake preparing to battle against one of the Stern Ritter. Ch516 ZeroSquadArrives.png|Ukitake witnessing the arrival of the Royal Guard. Ukitake Video Clips UkitakeShikai.gif|Ukitake's Shikai ability Ukitake Video Game Pics Water Prison.jpg|Ukitake using a water and lightning based attack in Bleach: Shattered Blade. Sōgyo no Kotowari Sogyo no Kotowari - Bleach Episode 257.jpg|Sōgyo no Kotowari's physical manifestation Sogyo no Kotowari (both spirits) Ep265.png|Sōgyo no Kotowari's physical manifestation The Zanpakuto arrive at the 1st Division barracks.png|The Zanpakuto arrive at the 1st Division Barracks. Katen Kyokotsu & Sogyo no Kotowari Attempted Attack.jpg|Sōgyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyōkotsu attempt to attack Muramasa. Sogyofans.jpg|Sogyo no Kotowari attack. Sogyonokotowari.jpg|Sogyo no Kotowari's physical manifestation. Sogyo no Kotowari Ukitake fans.png|Sōgyo no Kotowari. Sogyo no Kotowari restricts Ukitake's movements.png|Sogyo no Kotowari impede Ukitake. Ukitake grabs Sogyo no Kotowari.png|Sōgyo no Kotowari grabbed by Ukitake. E246 jushiro3.png|Sōgyo no Kotowari playing with Ukitake. Kyoraku and Ukitake watch their Zanpakuto play.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake watch their Zanpakutō play. Jūshirō Movie Pics Byakuya and ukitake talk.png|Byakuya and Ukitake discuss their concerns privately. Category:Images